Persocom 02
by lori777
Summary: Seiishiro siempre ha estado enamorado de un chico, que es su vecino, ese mismo deseo lo lleva a conocer a Satasuki, una genio en computación que le construye un persocom identico al chico que ama. BL SeiSyao.


**TSUBASA RESERVoir CRHONiCLE © CLAMP**

**Notas: Basado en Chobits ©CLAMP**

**Advertencia: BL/ yaoi**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Persocom 02**

Las tecnologías de hoy son de lo más novedosas en especial aquellas cosas llamadas "persocom". En un edificio de apartamentos vive un joven doctor veterinario, él ha estado enamorado de una persona del mismo edificio desde hace tiempo pero ese amor es un imposible. El nombre del veterinario es Sakurazukamori Seiishiro, mientras que el nombre de la persona de la cual esta enamorada es Lee Syaoran, un joven de catorce años, rebosante de vida.

Seiishiro conoce a Syaoran desde que era un niño. Siempre sonriente, con una mirada tierna, jugando con su mascota, él era feliz. Pero Syaoran comenzó a crecer y cambiar físicamente, entonces se dio cuenta que lo observaba más, y cada día que pasaba era peor ese sentimiento.

Un día en su consultorio conoció a una señorita peculiar, ella era Yatouji Satsuki. Ella es una chica preciosa pero fría, y muy inteligente, es una experta en máquinas. Ella notó los sentimientos de Seiishiro hacia su joven vecino, por lo que hizo una apuesta con él. Ella crearía un _persocom_ idéntico a esa persona.

— ¿Por qué lo harías? — cuestiono Seiishiro molesto.

— Porque puedo, además estoy aburrida — aclaro la damisela, el doctor frunció el ceño.

En unos pocos días la joven su promesa, se había grabado el rostro de Syaoran, además con la ayuda de su computadora "Bestia", era fácil vigilar al chico y conseguir todos los datos necesarios. Su creación era idéntica a Syaoran, el veterinario quedo anonadado. El chico robot abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Seiishiro, sonrió.

— Lo programe para te "ame"… — indico la joven. Pobre jovencita, su mente tan retorcida jamás imagino la magnitud de lo que había creado.

El castaño abrazo a su nuevo amo, Seiishiro correspondió el gesto, ni siquiera reparo en la desnudez de la máquina. Satsuki le proporciono un poco de su ropa pero se veía muy serio con ella, igual que Satsuki, Seiishiro rió un poco.

En casa Seiishiro le mudo las ropas con unas suyas pero le quedaban muy grandes. Sin embargo no importó, el joven necesitaba dormir había trabajado demasiado, de pronto miró al persocom y se pregunto si ellos dormían, el joven hizo una señal al chico para que se acostara a su lado, él obedeció.

— Es cierto, necesitas un nombre — dijo algo pensativo, — te llamaré… Syaoran — agregó depositando un suave beso en la frente del castaño.

El verdadero Syaoran, el humano, salió ese día con su novia Sakura. Ella era su amiga de infancia, y poco a poco, se convirtió en algo más. Seiishiro no la odiaba porque ella es de esas personas que no puedes odiar, no como Satsuki, su frialdad la hacía ganarse enemigos.

Sakura y Syaoran estaban muy contentos, regresaban a casa después de haber ido a un festival durante toda la tarde. Ellos pasaron frente al apartamento de Seiishiro, de prono Sakura gritó.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto el castaño nervioso.

— Es que creí haber visto a alguien igual a ti dentro de la casa de Seiishiro-san — explico la jovencita, Syaoran se rió.

— Seguro que era mi reflejo — dijo él, ella asintió con la cabeza Sakura no estaba equivocada, realmente vio a Syaoran, al persocom, dentro de la casa de Seiishiro.

Syaoran, al ver a su otro yo, al real, sintió un hueco, lo cual era raro porque suponía que él no podía sentir porque solo es una máquina. Seiishiro reparo en la falta del muchacho entre sus sabanas, y se levanto a buscarlo, en cuanto Syaoran lo vio se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Los días con Seiishiro para el persocom con rostro de Syaoran eran muy felices, el joven veterinario le enseñó mucho sobre el mundo de los humanos, pero lo favorito de Syaoran era el tiempo en la veterinaria, podía convivir con muchos animales y ninguno se molestaba de su presencia, pero realmente lo mejor era hacer sonreír a Seiishiro. (N/a. Con esa sonrisa que tiene, cualquiera xD).

Pero la felicidad no es para siempre. La dulce pareja de jóvenes enamorados regresaba un poco tarde de su paseo, todo iba bien hasta que en su camino se encontraron con un grupo de hombres, aparentemente peligrosos. Los muchachos malintencionados se acercaron a Sakura, a pesar de que habían noqueado a Syaoran, él intentó defender a su amada. Pero esos maleantes tenían armas, y aunque Syaoran logró liberar a Sakura del agarre de uno de ellos, resultó herido. Los gritos de Sakura atrajeron la atención de Seiishiro, que esa noche decidió salir a pasear con "su" Syaoran. El joven azabache no pudo evitar ir al rescate de la joven, y llegó justo a tiempo para defender a Syaoran del filo de una navaja, pero no pudo evitar el sacrificio.

Los vecinos salieron espantados de todo el movimiento, una ambulancia, la policía, todo a raíz de esa escena. Sakura fue llevada a su casa, pero Syaoran fue al hospital, era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Entre tanto, Syaoran persocom se escabulló dentro de la casa de Seiishiro, sentía una opresión en el pecho, no entendía porque, no era lógico. Seiishiro perdió mucha sangre, y la vista de su ojo derecho, el verdadero Syaoran lloró por la noticia, sentía mucha culpa.

Seiishiro fue dado de alta en el hospital, en el camino de regreso a casa estuvo acompañado por Syaoran, el chico estaba callado, muy serio, se veía triste, en cambio Seiishiro recuperó rápido su personalidad misteriosa, perversa y risueña, aunque la mayoría, incluido Syaoran, solo conoce la última.

—Syaoran-kun, quita esa cara o me enfadaré— dijo Seiishiro que caminaba a su lado. Syaoran se sorprendió.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa— dijo el joven, Seiishiro se detuvo.

—No realmente—dijo el mayor, _«en teoría, si fue tu culpa» _ pensó Seiishiro con malicia, —Syaoran-kun te conozco desde que eras un niño, y hay algo que me gustaría que supieras…—miró a Syaoran fijamente, el castaño solo se concentró en el parche que cubría el ojo de Seiishiro. —Syaoran-kun te amo—dijo con suave voz mientras lo abrazaba. Seiishiro dejo de lado a Syaoran y se fue solo a casa, Syaoran se quedo quieto, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Sakura salió al mercado para comprar ingredientes y poder preparar la comida para su familia, pero en el camino de regreso se encontró con Syaoran.

—¡Syaoran-kun!— lo llamó la joven pero él la ignoró, —¿Syaoran-kun?—exclamo extrañada, cuando se acercó más a él se dio cuenta de sus lágrimas, ella dejo la bolsa de lado y lo abrazo.

Seiishiro llegó sonriente a su casa, penas abrió la puerta y su persocom apareció para recibirlo con un abrazo seguido de un beso. El mayor correspondió el sentimiento, y a gracias a su euforia que sentía, llevó a Syaoran persocom directo a su habitación, donde lo cubrió de besos y caricias.

—_Syaoran_—pronunció Seiishiro mientras encendía un cigarro, —hoy por la tarde le dije a Syaoran-kun que lo amo— dejo escapar una bocanada de humo. El pequeño persocom se sintió mal, a pesar de que solo es una máquina, esa misma noche tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Seiishiro se quedo profundamente dormido, Syaoran aprovechó para escaparse, necesitaba ver al humano de su diseño, quería conocer a Syaoran-kun. Necesitaba entender que tenía él, ese humano imperfecto, lleno de defectos, que no tenga su propia persona, un ser perfecto, talvez sea el hecho de que él es una máquina, al pensar eso creyó prudente detenerse pero rápido cambio de opinión.

Sakura invitó a Syaoran a su casa, así podrían conversar sobre lo sucedido con Seiishiro, Sakura sabía que ese era el problema que tenía tan preocupado a Syaoran. Para el joven castaño fue placentero pasar la tarde con Sakura y su familia, incluso olvido lo que Seiishiro le confesó esa misma tarde. Sakura lo despido con un tierno abrazo y Syaoran se quedo solo en su apartamento.

—Syaoran…Syaoran… Syaoran…—llamaba una voz extraña, el castaño se despertó, en la oscuridad no podía distinguir nada, se movió un poco y encendió la luz, lo que vio lo asusto mucho, era un rostro igual al suyo.

—¿Quién eres?— pregunto el joven tratando de guardar la calma. Su igual no contestó, solo se acerco a su rostro y mordió su oído, eso hizo ruborizar a Syaoran, reacciono alejándolo de él. —¡Estas loco!—grito con el rostro colorado.

—No es justo…—dijo el persocom mirándolo fijamente, Syaoran creyó ver un deje de tristeza, —él te ama a ti y a mi solo me usa como un reemplazo—Syaoran empezó a entender la situación.

—¿Estás hablando de Seiishiro-san?—pregunto el castaño.

—Si— contestó el persocom, —Satsuki-sama me creo para acompañar a Seiishiro-san, él no me quiere, no me quiere—decía el persocom, Syaoran sintió lástima, de pronto, él salió corriendo a la cocina y tomo un tenedor que se clavó el mismo en el ojo derecho.

_**«System Failure»**_

Syaoran llamó a Seiishiro-san, él llegó volando al departamento del castaño, ahí encontró a su persocom con el rostro dañado y el sistema caído. Syaoran le explico lo sucedido, el mayor no podía creerlo, el castaño sugirió llamar a Sakura para contactarse con Tomoyo, Seiishiro estuvo de acuerdo.

Tomoyo fue llevada al apartamento de Syaoran por su escuadra de guardaespaldas, Sakura no estaba ahí, solo Syaoran y Seiishiro, además del persocom dañado.

—Pobrecillo, será entrar en su sistema pero el "ojo" será algo problemático—dijo la joven inspeccionando con cuidado todo el persocom.

Tomoyo conectó su latop al sistema de Syaoran, en unos minutos estaba "dentro", la joven se sonrió divertida después de todo era un persocom creado por Yatouji Satsuki, la gran hacker de computadoras, pero no Tomoyo no era tan mala tampoco. —Un poco más… _**«Open System»**_… ¡ya esta!—exclamo la chica, Syaoran reaccionó.

—Mi visión esta al 50%—dijo el persocom.

—Obvio, dañaste uno de tus ojos—dijo Tomoyo a manera de regaño.

—¿Dónde ésta Seiishiro-san?—pregunto la máquina.

—En la otra habitación junto con Syaoran-kun—explico Tomoyo. —Ahora veamos… sobre tu ojo, creo que tardare en conseguir una prótesis del mismo color…—dijo Tomoyo para si misma.

—No, necesito ver ahora— dijo el persocom autoritario, Tomoyo se sorprendió tanto y sonrió.

—De acuerdo, tengo algunas piezas en casa… mandaré a traer por ellas—levanto la mano y una de sus guardaespaldas se acercó, Tomoyo dio la orden y la mujer obedeció.

No paso mucho tiempo apara que la mujer regresara con el encargo. Tomoyo puso en "suspensión" a Syaoran mientras buscaba la pieza correcta, de todas las prótesis, al final la que mejor encajo fue una de color azul cielo.

—Bien, ya ésta listo, todo su sistema operativo esta al 100%— dijo la joven a Seiishiro.

Los presentes se sorprendieron del cambio del persocom, en especial Seiishiro. El veterinario agradeció la ayuda de Tomoyo y salió de ahí con rapidez, Syaoran persocom parecía cabizbajo.

—Siento las molestias—dijo el persocom, Seiishiro no contestó. —Solo quería… quería que me miraras, entiendo que mi naturaleza no lo permite pero, no soy el reemplazo de ese chico, quiero que me mires—dijo el persocom desesperado. Seiishiro se volteó para mirarlo.

—Tonto…—exclamo el veterinario con una sonrisa. —La confesión a Syaoran-kun era algo que necesitaba, un peso que quitarme de encima… por eso estaba contento cuando llegué a casa—explico Seiishiro para después abrazar a su persocom. Syaoran sonrió y sintió paz. —Te amo desde el primer día, no es natural pero así es—dijo Seiishiro. Syaoran se aferró a él.

—Yo también, creo que este "sentimiento" es lo que los humanos llaman amor… Seiishiro-san, te amo—exclamo Syaoran, Seiishiro lo besó.

Ahora todo sería diferente, pero "diferente" siempre es algo nuevo, no hay que temer a lo "diferente" porque a veces lo "diferente" es divertido.

**FIN**


End file.
